This project is aimed at the segregation analysis of total serum IgE levels (tIgE) in an isolated fishing village in the Chesapeake Bay; Tangier Island, VA. Under a complete ascertainment scheme, phenotype data are available on 70% of the population with all individuals connected in a single complex pedigree dating back to 1722. Analyses include: 1) the segregation analysis of tIgE, for which use of only restricted genealogical data is feasible; and 2) the impact of utilizing this restricted genealogical information in a segregation analysis of a quantitative trait. Preliminary results of the segregation analysis will be presented at the annual American Society of Human Genetics meeting in October 2002. Two manuscripts are in preparation for submission.